This invention relates to methods and apparatus for packing and transporting mass produced articles, such, for example, as automotive bumpers.
Many articles are utilized in mass quantities in modern day production procedures. For example, bumpers are used in mass quantities in the production of motor vehicles and it is necessary to pack and transport the bumpers during the course of producing the motor vehicle. During such packing and transport, it is imperative that the articles be protected from both surface and cosmetic damage as well as from stresses such as might produce structural damages to the articles. It is also imperative that the transport of the articles from the parts facility producing the articles to the vehicle fabrication site be done in a minimum of time and with a minimum of labor so as to minimize the ultimate cost of the vehicle. Various methods and apparatus are currently in use to transport articles within and between parts and assembly facilities. For example, various forms of racks and containers are currently employed, utilizing customized dunnage to protect the articles from damage during transport. However, these prior art racks and containers utilizing customized dunnage require that the dunnage be individually prepared with each use of the rack and container, require relatively complicated maneuvers to ensure that the articles are suitably positioned within the rack or container in association with the dunnage, require relatively complicated maneuvers to ensure that the articles are removed from the container or rack without damage, and require frequent replacement of the dunnage since the dunnage is frequently damaged or destroyed in the process of the loading, packing, transporting and unloading operations.